


[Podfic] Making a Deal to Silence the Dead by Merfilly

by CompassRose



Category: Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine (Song)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Songfic, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Davanya survived the death of her people, and sets out on a course to put the dead at rest.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 4 Challenge: My Turn! Repod something recorded earlier in this year's VoiceTeam by another player (Team Chartreuse).Listen to blackglass's recording of this storyhere!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Making a Deal to Silence the Dead by Merfilly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making a Deal to Silence the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059403) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> A thanks without a catch for Merfilly, for generous transformative permissions allowing me to record this story for you.

  
cover art by **[justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/profile)**

Intro and outro music: **[Fear (Boys Choir)](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1014585/fear-boys-choir) **by Vladimir Sterzer, from _Film Sequences (Drama)_

Listen or download here: [**Making a Deal to Silence the Dead,**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bgwCeYFKeyi6LCv-HwZxh4NvK0tHGG3J) a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google off seeking vengeance? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
